Harry and Gryffindor House Punish and Banish Ron
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry and Gryffindor House ban together to punish Ron and banish him from their house after he did something to dishonor one of their own! THERE WILL BE RON BASHING SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! AU! Alludes to an assault!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's done for several different prompt threads on Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum! This story will be AU and there will be bashing so if you don't like bashing then please don't read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: HP Locations: Gryffindor Tower

Prompt: Feelings & Emotions: Free

Prompt: Feelings & Emotions: Confident

Prompt: Feelings & Emotions: Annoyed

Prompt: Feelings & Emotions: Boiling

Prompt: Feelings & Emotions: Useless

Prompt: Magical Object: Wand

Prompt: Personality Types: Lazy

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter sat in one of the chairs facing the entrance in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone around him could tell that he was annoyed so they stayed away from him. He knew that none of them wanted the boiling rage he was feeling directed at them and he couldn't exactly blame them for that. He was still feeling useless even after he finally managed to get Hermione calmed down and asleep. He had left the girl that he thought of and loved like a sister in the safe arms of Dean, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, and Daphne so that he could come back to the tower and deal with the boy who had thought it was alright to hurt Hermione. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Ronald Weasley get away with what he had said and done without reaping the consequences of what he sowed.

He was no longer going to hold back on what he thought or felt. For the first time he felt free and confident so he knew that what he was going to say and do was the right thing. He wasn't really surprised at all when Neville and Seamus took up spots on either side of him. He knew that they too were pissed. In the last three months he had grown closer to Seamus, Neville, and Dean while he grew farther apart from Ron. As he looked back he could now see that Ron had done everything that he could to keep him from getting close to others but now that had all changed. He looked up when he heard the entrance to the tower open and his eyes hardened as he saw Ron walk in with a smirk. He stood up and took a step forward flanked by both Neville and Seamus. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the older students moving the first and second years back and for that he could have kissed them all. "Weasley."

Ron's eyes widened slightly at Harry's tone of voice even as the smirk fell off of his face. When he got a good look at Harry's face he swallowed hard. "Harry, mate, I have been looking all over for you. What are you doing here with Seamus and Neville."

Harry took another step forward as he growled "Well you obviously didn't look too hard for me which is probably a good thing because if you had found me before now I more than likely would have beat you black and blue. Now I will just settle for maybe hexing you black and blue because in all honesty you're not worth me getting my hands bloody."

Ron swallowed hard again and fingered his wand which was in his robe pocket. Although if he was honest with himself he knew that he would never be able to take on Harry and win for the simple fact that he was too lazy to learn spells like he should be. He always had Hermione and even Harry help him with the theory and even the practical when it came to different spells because he just couldn't seem to be bothered to learn them. He could tell now just by the look in Harry's eyes that he was going to regret that and regret it soon if the coldness in Harry's, Seamus', and even Neville's eyes was anything to go by. "What's the matter with you, Harry? Why are you mad at me?"

Harry snorted as he glared at Ron. "You can't take a guess as to why I'm boiling mad at you, Weasley? Are you truly that stupid and lazy that you can't come up with one reason why I would be as pissed at you as I am?"

Ron's eyes hardened as he hissed "I should have known that the little bitch would come crying to you. Did she tell you it all or only her part of it, Harry? Did she tell you how she led me on and then told me no at the last second? She deserved everything I said and did to her. What's more is she liked it even if she won't admit it."

At that Harry's hold on his temper snapped and he pulled his wand out and fired off a hex that was joined by several other hexes. When he saw the finished result he couldn't help but smirk as he walked to where Ron was now laid out on the floor. "If you ever come within ten feet of Hermione ever again you will wish that you were never born. If I ever hear of you saying one bad thing about Hermione or how she deserved what you did to her I will hurt you until you wish that you were dead and then walk away. I'm telling you once, Weasley, and once only if you ever even think about doing what you did to Hermione to another girl I will gladly take away your chances of reproduction. By now Severus, Lucius, Remus, and Sirius all know what you have done to Hermione so you will be paying for it from them also. If I would take a guess the Ministry of Magic will fall all over themselves to do whatever Sirius ask simply because they are still trying to get into his good graces after what they did to him and made him go through."

He stopped talking as he bent down and ripped the Gryffindor crest off of Ron's robes. "From this moment on you are no longer a Gryffindor. We won't let someone like you in our noble house because you would just bring the honor of our house down. From this moment on you are off of the Quidditch team with no hope of ever getting back on it. You are worse than any Death Eater we took down because you had no qualms about abusing someone who was supposed to be one of your best friends. As for Hermione leading you on that was only in your messed up head, Weasley. Everyone in the Wizarding world knows that she would never give you the time of day for a relationship because you're too stupid and lazy for someone like her. Why would she want you when she could have any boy and/or man that she wants that is smart, funny, caring, and loving? Now get the hell out of here before I do what I'm tempted to which is kick your bloody arse to hell and back."

He watched with narrowed eyes once he stepped back as Ron scrambled up off the floor and ran out of Gryffindor Tower. He turned his head to look at everyone and nodded at them. "Thank you all for sticking up for, Hermione. Now if you will excuse Seamus, Neville, and I we need to go and see how she is doing." With that he led the way out of Gryffindor Tower and to the hospital wing where he knew Hermione was at. He could only hope that she was still asleep because he didn't want her to be awake while Madam Pomfrey healed her.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I really had fun writing this one... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
